


Mating Rituals 101

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Klaine, M/M, Tutor!Blaine, college!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: Based on prompt from Tumblr:kurt and blaine have had classes together throughout all of college, and kurt has always lowkey crushed on blaine but has never done anything about now. now, he's a senior, and he sees an ad that blaine has placed offering to tutor people. kurt doesn't take the subject blaine is tutoring, but he isn't going to give up this opportunity to actually get to know blaine.





	

**Looking for a tutor for Business Calculus? Call or text Blaine Anderson from the number listed below. The fee is negotiable.**  
  
Kurt looked to his right and left before he snatched the flyer quickly from the billboard. So far, that was the only flyer he saw of Blaine’s. If there was another one, it’ll be gone before anybody could take one of the little pieces of paper with Blaine’s number on them. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. He still had two hours before his next class, with Blaine.   
  
Kurt wandered outside as he typed Blaine’s number into his phone and sent him a quick text message.   
  
**Are you still available for tutoring? - Kurt**  
  
He pressed send and waited for a response. He knew the answer because nobody had grabbed the little pieces of paper with Blaine’s number on them yet.   
  
**I am!! What’s your name and when is a good time for you? - Blaine**  
  
Kurt smiled as he typed his reply.  
  
 **My name is Kurt and I’m available tomorrow in the morning. Is that all right? - Kurt**  
  
 **That’s perfect. Meet me in the courtyard at about 9? I’ll be sitting under one of the trees with dark rimmed glasses. - Blaine**  
  
 **That sounds great. Thank you. See you then :) - Kurt**  
  
Kurt let out a breath. He couldn’t believe he just did that. He couldn’t believe he texted Blaine to be his tutor, for a class that he wasn’t even taking. Kurt didn’t know a lot about Blaine except for a few things.  
  
His name was Blaine Anderson. He was a senior, like Kurt. He had incredibly dark and curly hair. He wore dark-rimmed glasses and tight nerdy T-shirts. And he was just the most adorable, handsome man Kurt had ever met. The first few years of college, they had almost the same classes together. Kurt thought Blaine had the same major as him, journalism and technology. Come to find, Blaine majored in finance. Kurt took a couple of finance courses and realized numbers wasn’t a gift he had, which was all right.   
  
Now, he had to figure out what Business Calculus was and see about brushing up on something that could pass for that he was at least familiar with the class. It was lame, he thought, that he would try to spend time with Blaine by being a bit deceitful, but how else was he go do it?  
  
“You know what you could do?” Artie Abrams asked Kurt one day when they were walking along the sidewalk of the campus. Kurt walked, Artie rolled in his wheelchair.   
  
“Umm…”  
  
“You could actually go up to him and say hello,” Artie said in a condescending voice. Kurt regretted telling Artie about the incredibly hot man he saw in his English Composition class. Ever since then, Artie teased Kurt about his crush and even tried to get Kurt to talk to him. Artie didn’t know Blaine, but if he could wheel up to girls he didn’t know and start talking to him, then Kurt could go up to one guy and do the same.  
  
“Easy for you to say,” Kurt mumbled.  
  
“It isn’t hard to do, your mind makes its seem like it is. The worst that could happen is he says no,” Artie added. Kurt rolled his eyes and changed the subject. Nobody wanted to hear no when they were asking them out for coffee.   
  
And now, Kurt was in trouble. He dialed Artie’s number and mumbled ‘pick up, pick up, pick up,’ to himself until he heard the familiar click.  
  
“What up, doc?” Artie greeted.   
  
“Artie…what do you know about Business Calculus?” Kurt asked frantically.  
  
“Enough to know that you don’t need that class. Why do you ask?” Artie asked.  
  
“I just texted Blaine to be my tutor for that class…” Kurt said in a pathetic voice, like a little boy who had eaten the ice cream in the fridge when he was told he couldn’t have any. There was a long silence at the other end of the line and Kurt almost thought Artie hung up on him. “Artie?”  
  
“Why in the world would you do that?” Artie asked.  
  
“You’re the one that told me to say hi to him!”   
  
“Yes, say hi, how are you? Want to grab some coffee? Not hey want to tutor me in a class I’m not taking?” Artie responded.  
  
“I know, I know, it was stupid, but I saw a flyer and I yanked it off before anybody else could see. I’m meeting him tomorrow morning! Please help me!” Kurt begged. Some students stared at Kurt because he was outside and yelling into his phone. He didn’t give a rats ass. He was in trouble and he needed help.   
  
“Kurt? Do you really think you can get away with it?” Artie asked.   
  
“I’m sure as hell going to try now are you going to help me?”   
  
“You’re in luck. I didn’t take Business Calculus but just regular Calculus can’t be any different. Come over tonight and I’ll show you what I know. You better get a coffee date out of this.”   
  
Kurt hoped so too.  
  
***  
  
Kurt’s head hurt. He knew numbers weren’t his strong subject, but adding letters to it was just cruel. Kurt finally looked up a few Business Calculus basics, to the person who thought Calculus had anything that was basic, enough to at least get him by for one tutor session. Kurt went back to campus the next morning and walked into the courtyard where Blaine said he would be.   
  
There he was under the tree.  
  
He was wearing his glasses and reading a notebook, probably his Calculus notes. Kurt couldn’t help but smirk at the T-shirt he was wearing. It was a dark forest green shirt with owls in the form of some sort of math formula. He didn’t know what it was, but Blaine still looked just as cute as he always did. Kurt took in a breath and slowly let it out before he walked over toward Blaine.  
  
“Umm…Blaine?” Kurt pretended to be unsure. He didn’t want Blaine to know that Kurt knew him since freshman year. Since the day he heard Blaine introduce himself in one of his classes during an introduction period the professor had.   
  
“Hi, I’m Blaine. I’m attending this school because Hogwarts doesn’t accept FAFSA.” Kurt chuckled with a few other students at that comment.   
  
Blaine looked up from his notes and smiled at Kurt as he got up from his seat.  
  
“Yes. You must be Kurt. I think we had classes together, didn’t we?” Blaine asked. Kurt sat in the seat beside Blaine.   
  
“We did, actually.”   
  
“I thought so. I haven’t seen in most of my classes lately. Which teacher are you taking for Business Calculus?” Blaine asked.   
  
Oh shit, Kurt thought. He didn’t prepare for that.   
  
“Umm…I’m taking it online,” Kurt said hurriedly. He had no idea if that class was offered online. Blaine didn’t question it.   
  
“Oh, okay. Some of my friends are taking it online and they hate it. I prefer to be in an actual classroom,” Blaine said. Kurt let out a breath when Blaine bought the lie.  
  
“Me too, I just sort of signed up later than I should have,” Kurt answered. Blaine nodded.  
  
“I did the same thing. I must have taken the last seat from you,” Blaine joked. Kurt laughed a little.   
  
“Well, if you did, I forgive you this once,” Kurt said playfully.   
  
“All right, well, why don’t you tell me where you’re having trouble and we’ll take it from there. Do you have our textbook?” Blaine asked.   
  
Kurt really didn’t prepare for this like he thought he did. Artie tried to teach him a few terms, but neither one thought about textbooks or faking where Kurt was having trouble.  
  
“Oh…my textbook. I knew I forgot something. I was running late…” Kurt answered.   
  
“It’s all right. I have my book. Are you having trouble with the first section of the chapter?” Blaine asked as he flipped the book open. When Blaine opened the textbook, Kurt was completely lost. They were beyond what was know as ‘basics’ into stuff he never read about.   
  
“Yeah, that chapter for the most part,” Kurt said on a whim. Blaine pulled out his notebook.  
  
“No problem. Why don’t we start right here?” Blaine offered. Kurt scooted closer to Blaine to see where he was pointing.   
  
The man smelled incredible, like cinnamon and lavender.   
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later and Kurt thought his brain was going to fry. Blaine flew by different sections like they were nothing. Kurt tried his best to keep up and pretend he knew what Blaine was talking about, but he was running out of stamina to pretend he knew what Blaine was talking about.   
  
“Where did I lose you?” Blaine asked jokingly. Kurt just shook his head. Blaine closed his textbook and turned his body to face Kurt.  
  
“Truth?” Blaine asked. Kurt furrowed his eyebrow.  
  
“Umm…okay, I’m lost on just about everything you said,” Kurt said. It was a lame attempt at a joke. Blaine just smiled.  
  
“Kurt? Are you in this class at all? Because I even said something from the first chapter and you didn’t have a clue what it was. I even threw in something that has nothing to do with Calculus and you didn’t correct me.” Kurt was caught.  
  
He let out a long before he spoke.  
  
“No, I’m not in an online class, I’m not in that class at all. I never took it. If I didn’t need it, I never took it,” Kurt said with guilt weighing heavily in his voice.  
  
“Then…why did you text me ask me to tutor you?” Blaine asked. It was it. It was time to take Artie’s advice and just come out with it. Kurt looked at Blaine.  
  
“You asked me if we took a few classes together,” Kurt started.  
  
“Yes. I remember you from the first day of freshman year,” Blaine said. That caught Kurt by surprise.  
  
“You do?” he asked. Blaine laughed.  
  
“Of course. I don’t think you ever wore the same scarf twice. I know. I kept track. I actually wrote down what color and patterns they were every time I saw you,” Blaine admitted. Kurt’s cheeks burned, but he couldn’t help the smile.  
  
“Oh wow,” Kurt said softly.  
  
“That made me sound like a creeper, didn’t it?” Blaine asked, completely embarrassed at his confession. Kurt shook his head.  
  
“No! Not at all. In fact…I texted you to tutor so I could get up enough nerve to talk to you and ask you out for coffee. My best friend keeps making fun of me because I’ve had most classes with you since freshman year and I couldn’t just go up to you and say hi. If anything, I sound more like a creeper.” Blaine smiled warmly as he took off his glasses. Kurt was able to see Blaine’s eyes. They were a honey color and they were turning more greener by the second.   
  
“Would it help if I said I was flattered?” Blaine asked.   
  
“That depends…flattered as in I would love to have coffee with you, or flattered as in thanks but no thanks?” Kurt asked. Blaine laughed again.  
  
“I’d love to have coffee with you,” Blaine answered.   
  
“Really? That sounds great. Umm…how about now? And I swear I put your flyer back up on the bulletin board before I met with you,” Kurt said. Blaine looked at Kurt.  
  
“You tore off my flyer?” Blaine asked. Kurt scrunched his face.  
  
“I might have…but doesn’t it count that I put it back?” Kurt asked. Blaine laughed again as he put his glasses back on.   
  
“We’ll say it does. And like I said, I’m flattered. I don’t think anybody has gone this far to get my attention,” Blaine said in an almost shy voice.   
  
“Really? I find that very hard to believe,” Kurt said in his flirty voice. Blaine packed his books back into his shoulder bag.   
  
“You’d be surprised. So…let’s get that coffee and we’ll start over?” Blaine asked. Kurt smiled gratefully.  
  
“I’d like that.” Kurt paused for a moment before he held out his hand to Blaine. “Hi, Blaine. I’m Kurt. We’ve had several classes together and I’ve wanted to ask you out since freshman year.” Blaine smiled as he took Kurt’s hand.  
  
“Hi, Kurt. I’ve wanted to do the same since freshman  year. Let’s get some coffee,” Blaine said back.   
  
“Love to.” Kurt looked forward and dreaded telling Artie that he finally got his coffee date, but he wasn't going to think about that now. He got his coffee date with his cute nerd.


End file.
